Loki'D
by Maua
Summary: Read on as the avengers(Mainly Thor) get Loki'D by the one and only god of mischief ! CrackFic! *Avengers doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

It was just one of those nights where you wanted to stay up and watch a scary movie. Well, Thor was currently having one of those nights right now at Stark Tower, with a box of pop tarts in one hand and a huge jug of coffee in the other as his eyes grew wider as the woman on the screen walked closer and closer to the man. Shifting uncomfortably, Thor cleared his throat as he heard footsteps in time with the woman's on the movie.

Smiling to himself, the god of thunder turned to address which ever one of The Avengers had decided to join him, "Hello, friends...?" Thor could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him, but there was no one there, swallowing nervously.

Thor quickly turned around and after a few moments could have screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly standing, the cup of coffee and pop tarts going one way, Thor summoned Mjolnir to his side, "Who goes there?!" He called out, "Who dares to sneak up on me? I AM THE SON OF ODIN!" The god looked around the room like a hawk, "Don't be a coward and face me like a man!"

The lights flicked on and Tony just ducked in time to avoid Mjolnir to his face. Glaring at the god in his home theatre, the billionaire stood up, "What's with the noise, Goldilocks?" He yawned and stretched, "Just 'cause your a god and don't need to sleep like the rest if us doesn't mean you can go and make noise waking us up."

Breathing deeply, Thor pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as he stood up, "I am deeply sorry, Friend Tony, but there is something going on in your palace, it would seem."

Tony sighed and rubbed his head, "There is no one here other than us, Thor. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper and even _Jarvis _is asleep!" Tony turned and made his way to the door, "Now be quiet or I'm going to wake Nat up for you. Night." The brunette disappeared down the hall.

"Good night, Friend Tony!" Thor called out, before turning and sitting down.

The movie was up to when there was a fire in the village and the man had rushed in too save a young girl, Thor watched with wide eyes as the girl looked in one corner, where a black shadow of a women stood, nodding before the girl threw something on the ground, engulfing in flames. Quickly turning the TV off, Thor shook his head and took deep breaths, just noticing as his breath was forming mist.

Looking up, Thor's eyes grew wide as he saw a tall, dark shadow in the corner of the room, one hand reaching out to the god of thunder. Forgetting about Mjolnir, Thor was up and out the door, screaming like a little girl.

Once the blue eyed god was out of sight, the hand reached back down to the body, and Loki appeared, chuckling, "Well," Loki glanced at the box of pop tarts laying on the floor next to the empty jug, "That was certainly easy..." The god smirked and threw his fists in the air, "LOKI'D!"

~O~

**Just a random little story I came up with while watching Thor :) So I won't be updating this all the time, only with I have it. But if I get enough people who like it then who knows, this could become one of my main stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers was currently attempting to change the channel on one of Tony's large plasmas. The super soldier stared at the remote in his hand, his brows drawn together in concentration, as he tried to figure out which button to press. Trying his luck, Steve just pressed the largest one there.

Smiling to himself when he heard the TV come to life, "Well that seems easy enough." He smiled, proud of himself, "Now to change the channel..." He hummed thoughtfully to himself.

Captain America's finger hovered above a button, thinking whether or not he should press it or not before he heard a shout from the next room.

"WHO CHANGED THE CHANNEL?!" Natasha's voice rang out throughout the tower, causing Steve to gulp and place the remote down before he silently left the room.

~O~

A few hours later after the Natasha and the remote incident, Steve decided to try again, only this time he sat next to Thor, who was stuffing his face full of pop tarts.

"So you press it like this, right?" Steve asked, holding out the remote to the God of Thunder, who looked on in confusion.

"I do not know..." The god hesitantly said, "Sorry, Steve."

Captain America sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Don't worry, Thor." He smiled at his fellow blonde before he looked at the remote in his hand, "Ok, so I pressed the green button," He pressed it and the TV came to life, with Thor on the side clapping, "And now I'm going to try my luck and press this button-"

_"WHO THE HELL TURNED THE SCIENCE LAB TV OFF?!" _Tony's voice rang out, followed by Bruce's voice.

_"Tony, calm down... If you get angry then I'll get angry and then the Other Guy will have a visit..."_

Thor and Steve glanced at each other, before Thor summoned Mjolnir and flew out the window with Captain America hanging off his cape.

Not seeing the strange green glow or a certain dark haired, smirking god stepping into view. looking at the window his adopted brother and The Soldier had flew through moments earlier, then glancing down the hall where Tony and Bruce were arguing about how bad it would be if he was to hulk out.

Smiling, Loki grabbed the abandoned box of pop tarts and lifted his feet up, "Loki'D." He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels, coming to stop on his favourite soap ophra, "And here I thought the rumors of 'Dumb Blondes' were silly..."

~O~

**Please, blondes, don't take this offensive! It's just that... well I can totally imagine Loki saying that about them two ^.^ **


End file.
